fsuremixf14fandomcom-20200213-history
Romantic Fiction
Romantic Fiction Romantic Fiction is a genre that shows the relationship between two or more individuals.Clair, Daphne, and Robyn Donald. Writing Romantic Fiction. London: A&C Black, 1999. Print. Most Romantic Fiction has different appeals to different audiences. It distinguishes the way in which people interact on a more intimate level. You can expect to see different versions of romantic fiction depending upon the writer. This covers; contemporary romance, Historical romance, Romantic suspense, Paranormal romance, Fantasy romance, Time-travel romance, Inspirational romance, Multicultural romance, and Erotic Romance. Romantic Fiction has been a popular genre for many writers for a long period of time. Romantic Fiction novels are most popular among women of all ages, that is why they are usually written in a woman’s perspective. History This genre developed in the 1700’s with the making of the novel, “Pamela,” by Samuel Richardson. It was the first to show courtship. This led to other writers developing more novels to incooperate themes of courtship, marriage, and commitment. Jane Austen followed something along Samuel Richardson’s lines and wrote the novel, “Pride and Prejudice.” This novel was one of the best romantic fiction novel’s ever written. It showed courtship and influenced many people to read romantic fiction novel’s.Hinnant, Charles H. "Jane Austen's "Wild Imagination": Romance And The Courtship Plot In The Six Canonical Novels." Narrative 14.3 (2006): 294-310. Academic Search Complete. Web. 9 Nov. 2014. She left her audience wanting more. Many other writers continued to write novels similar to these two. Although many writers wrote about marriage, courtship, and commitment, eventually throughout the years writers started to write about affairs, sex, and profanity.Cadogan, Mary. And Then Their Hearts Stood Still: An Exuberant Look at Romantic Fiction Past and Present. London: Macmillan, 1994. Internet resource. This led to another type of audience being drawn in to the genre Romantic Fiction. Novels such as, Fifty Shades of Grey, by British author E.L James are an example of this. This novel portrays many details about sexuality and would be considered inappropriate back when Samuel Richardson wrote his novel, “Pamela.” Although all types of audiences read Romantic Fiction Novels, writers aim their writing at a specific group. Structure Most people agree that the number one thing that makes a Romantic Fiction novel is, “Sex,” but a lot of other factors go into making it as well. A plot that draws in an audience is a necessity, along with several other things as well, like the development of two or more individuals and Protagonist with the established distinction of good and evil side.Clair, Daphne, and Robyn Donald. Writing Romantic Fiction. London: A&C Black, 1999. Print. The evil side is usually against the two people being together. Then there are the added flairs the are found in most novels; a climax, sometimes a plot twist, and an ending that will keep a person wanting more; one that does not necessarily have to be happy ending. Romantic Fiction goes hand in hand with the title itself, resulting in having components, such as, love, affairs, marriage, which help mold a novel into the genre of what we call, "Romantic Fiction." Sub-genres Contemporary Romance usually represents what is going on at the time and makes up most of what is published. Jane Austen was originally established as Contemporary Romance but as it stood the test of time it eventually was reclassified as Historical Romance. Thus, this demonstrates that a novel can be classified as more than one sub-genre or in some instances switch sub-genres depending on theeraa in which one is reading the novel. Historical Romance is set before World War II with themes like the ones that Jane Austen shows like courtship, marriage, and social structure. Paranormal Romance usually involves fictional figures like vampires, ghosts, demons, werewolves, fairies, etc.Yardley, Edward. The Supernatural in Romantic Fiction. London: Longmans, Green, and Co, 1880. Print. This subgenre often goes along with science fiction romance and fantasy romance because they share many of the same elements. A figure that is not mortal is what can easily be the determining factor when classifying a Romantic Fiction Novel Sub-genre as Paranormal Romance. Many more paranormal romance novels have come about since the turn of the millennia and have come to great recognition where several of them have become movies. This includes the Twilight Saga, Vampire Academy, City of Bones and many more. Inspirational Romance has a religious aspect with themes such as forgiveness, honesty, and fidelity. Erotic romance has strong sexual content with different levels of intensity. One of the more famous series that is also being turned into a movie is 50 Shades of Grey by E. L. James. This follows the erotic romance structure by including sex scenes but also has character and plot development with in the series. Popular Romantic Fiction Authors Nicholas Sparks Jane Austen Julia Quinn Nora Roberts E. L. James Lisa Kleypas Stephenie Meyer Judith McNaught Reference Clair, Daphne, and Robyn Donald. Writing Romantic Fiction. London: A&C Black, 1999. Print. Hinnant, Charles H. "Jane Austen's "Wild Imagination": Romance And The Courtship Plot In The Six Canonical Novels." Narrative 14.3 (2006): 294-310. Academic Search Complete. Web. 9 Nov. 2014. Cadogan, Mary. And Then Their Hearts Stood Still: An Exuberant Look at Romantic Fiction Past and Present. London: Macmillan, 1994. Internet resource. Yardley, Edward. The Supernatural in Romantic Fiction. London: Longmans, Green, and Co, 1880. Print.